Non je ne regrette rien 1
by MadisonHaydenLipson
Summary: Végre itt van. Végre itt van a pillanat, amire Will oly régóta vágyik. Francis Dolarhyde bevégzi azt, amire Ő nem képes. Meg fogja ölni Hannibalt, és nagy valószínűséggel őt is. Will már régóta vágyott a halálra, arra, hogy semmit ne érezzen.
Non je ne regrette rien

 **1.**

Végre itt van. Végre itt van a pillanat, amire Will oly régóta vágyik. Francis Dolarhyde bevégzi azt, amire Ő nem képes. Meg fogja ölni Hannibalt, és nagy valószínűséggel őt is. Will már régóta vágyott a halálra, arra, hogy semmit ne érezzen.

Will ugyanis szerelmes Hannibalba, bár ezt még magának is nehézére esik bevallani. Mindig is volt egy különleges vonzódás kettőjük között, de egyszerűen soha nem volt képes ezt elfogadni. Tudta, mit tett Hannibal, hogy mikre képes, és tisztában volt vele, ha anno vele tart, Ő is átalakulna olyanná, mint Ő. Mégis, minden porcikája vele akar lenni. Az elmúlt pár év Hannibal nélkül, maga volt a pokol.

Amikor másodszorra utasította vissza Hannibalt, akkor jött rá csak igazán, mit veszített el. Próbált normális életet élni. Feleségül vette Mollyt, és a munkába menekült. Egyikőjük se volt szerelmes a másikba, és ezt tudat alatt mind a ketten tudták. Willnek szüksége volt Mollyra, hogy megpróbálja elfelejteni Hannibalt, és a múltját, Mollynak meg legyen a fia számára egy apa minta. Will azt hitte, ha távol tartja magát Hannibaltól, akkor kiveri végre a fejéből a körülötte forgó gondolatokat. Egyik látogatásánál megtudta Bedeliatól, hogy Hannibal szerelmes belé. Ez elindított egy lavinát Will lelkében. Éjjelente Hanniballal álmodott, ahányszor Mollyval szeretkeztek, akkor is csak Hannibalra tudott gondolni. Amikor meglátogatta Hannibalt, megkérdezte tőle, hogy hiányzott-e neki. Szenvtelenül azt hazudta, hogy nem, miközben legszívesebben az arcába üvöltötte volna, hogy rettentően hiányzik, és a légző lyukakon keresztül legalább az arcát megsimogatta volna. Szenvedett minden egyes nap. Még jobban utálta az életét, mint Hannibal előtt és tudta, hogy csak egy lehetősége van megszabadulni a kínjaitól, ha mindketten meghalnak.

Lecter szóval tartja Francist, Will pedig belekortyol a borába. A gondolatai vágtáznak, nem is hallja a mellette zajló beszélgetést. Hannibal Willre tekint, a férfi vissza rá, és ekkor minden megváltozik. Az a vékony, rozoga gát, amit azért épített magában, hogy elfojtsa iránta érzet érzelmeit, átszakad.

Mi van akkor, ha még is csak van más lehetőségük? Ha mégis sikerül túlélniük ezt az éjszakát, és elmenekülnének? Ha sikerülne mindenkivel elhitetni, hogy meghaltak? Willnek kész volt a terve, de azt nem tudta, hogy Hannibal tényleg szereti-e? Számtalanszor megölhették volna egymást, de egyikőjük sem volt képes rá. Jobban szerették a másikat annál. Ha Hannibal még se szereti, akkor is megölheti, és végre nem fog érezni semmit.

Will a fegyveréhez nyúl, hogy megölje Francist, de Ő gyorsabb volt. Innentől kezdve Will számára megszűnik a világ. Csak két dolog jut el a tudatáig. Hannibal megmentette őt, és Ő is meg akarja mindenáron védeni.

Először nem érzékeli, hogy vége. Francis Dolarhyde teste ott hever vérbe fagyva mellette. Összhangban van a két túlélő, és megértett minden szépséget, amit mesélt neki.

Erőtlenül mászik oda hozzá.

– Tényleg feketének tűnik a holdfényben – állapítja meg, ahogy szétnéz vérrel borított testén.

Hannibal felsegíti és megtartja erőtlen testét.

– Látja, Will. Mindig is ezt akartam magának. Kettőnknek...

Will fejében csak ez az egy szó visszhangzik, kettőnknek...

– Gyönyörű...– suttogja erőtlenül, miközben Hannibal pulóverébe kapaszkodik, és csak a vérrel borított ajkait tudja nézni.

Puhán, becézve kezdi el csókolni, miközben minden egyes másodpercben remeg, hogy mit fog szólni Hannibal. Nincs mitől tartania, ugyanis Hannibal mohón visszacsókolja. Végre egymásra találtak, soha nem érezték magukat ennyire boldognak, élőnek. A csókjuk hiába keveredik vérrel, nyállal és könnyel, mégis a legfinomabb mennyei manna, amit valaha is éreztek. Will gyengéden átöleli a férfit. A mellkasára hajtja a fejét, és megnyugszik a lelke végre. Átkarolja a nyakát szorosan, és lerántja magával a mélybe.

A sziklák csupaszok, így nincs semmi ami tompíthatná az esésüket. Az óceán sós vize marja a sebeiket, mintha újra megszúrták volna őket. Hannibal minden erejével szorosan öleli Willt. A karjával tompítja a becsapódást, ami abban a pillanatban, hogy a vízbe érnek eltörik. Will kicsúszik a kezei közül, és süllyed le a mélybe. Hannibal, amikor észre veszi, hogy Will nincs vele, gyorsan utána úszik. Az áramlat neki sodorja Willt a hegyes szikláknak, a fejét beveri, majd egy újabb hullám csapás következtében a hasát nyársalja fel majdnem. Hannibal a felszínre úszik, ép karjában tartja Will eszméletlen testét.

A telihold fénye bevilágítja a partot. Évekkel ezelőtt, amikor megvette ezt a nyaralót, talált az óceán felől egy rejtett barlangot. Fentről nem lehet látni, csak a vízből, de még úgy is csak egy keskeny hasadéknak tűnik. Hannibal előre látó volt, egy vízálló ládát rejtett el az egyik szikla tövében, vészhelyzet esetére, ha menekülnie kellene. A dobozban csak a legszükségesebbek voltak, gyógyszer, kötszer, infúzió, injekciós tű, egy eldobható vízálló mobiltelefon és készpénz. Tartalmát rendszeresen ellenőrizte, az utóbbi időben azonban helyette Chiyo ellenőrizte. Hannibal folyamatos összeköttetésben állt vele, még az elmegyógyintézetben is. Nem csak a Vörös Sárkánynak hagyott üzentet a Tattlerben, hanem neki is. Az FBI figyelmét valahogy elkerülték a szex hirdetések. Chiyo fel van készülve, csak az Ő hívására vár. Hannibal elkezd úszni a barlang irányába, közben végig azért imádkozik, hogy Will élje túl. Megcsókolta őt, végre nem utasította el, mint már annyiszor tette, muszáj túlélnie.

A partra kihúzza Will testét, és oldalra fordítja, hogy felköhögje a vizet, majd fél percre megengedi magának azt a luxust, hogy fújjon egyet. Will mellett elterül a földön, majd amikor meghallja, hogy Will elkezd köhögni egyből felpattan.

– Will, miért tetted? – kérdezi, miközben kisöpör egy hajtincset az arcából.

– Meghaltunk?

– Még nem, de ha nem látjuk el a sebeidet akkor igen. – Aggódik Willért. A feje erősen vérzik.

– Azt akartam, hogy azt higgyék, meghaltunk. Nem bírok nélküled élni. Ha nem akarod, hogy veled legyek, akkor hagyj itt és menekülj.

Will nagyon erőtlen. Hannibal gyengéden megcsókolja. Hogyan is gondolhatja ez a buta fiú, hogy nem akar vele élni? Mióta dédelgette ezt az álmot, és most nem akarta elhinni, hogy Will kéri tőle, hogy vigye magával.

– Nem hagylak el, ne félj, velem maradsz, megígérem.

Előveszi a dobozt a rejtekhelyről és amennyire törött karja engedi, bekötözi Will hasát és fejét. Ujjaival kitapogatja a fejét, nem-e tört el a koponyája. A sebe a hasán csúnya, ott van nem sokkal mellette, amit anno Ő ejtett rajta és átkozta magát az egészért. De most talán jóvá teheti. Will újra összetörte a teáscsészét, és most úgy áll össze, ahogy eddig soha. Egy jobb és szebb csésze lesz belőle. Will is amennyire tud segít Hannibalnak, erősen véreznek mindketten. Hannibal előveszi a mobilját és tárcsázza Chiyo számát, majd félmeztelenül hozzá bújik Willhez. Hiába van június, nagyon át fagytak. Gyengéden öleli Willt, és a homlokát csókolgatja.

Kis idő múlva Will azt hiszi rosszul lát. Egy fekete vitorlás közelít feléjük, mintha a pokolból jött volna értük. Szinte teljesen belevész az éjszakába, Ő is csak azért látja, mert túl közel van hozzájuk. Chiyo, mint Kharón vezeti a vitorlást.

Leugrik a fedélzetről, felsegíti Willt, és beviszi a kabinba. Odabent minden luxusról árulkodik. A belsejét sötét fa borítja, puha, meleg érzést keltve. A hajó belsőben két fürdőszobás kabin van, egy étkezővel egybe kötött nappali, és egy hajó konyha. Szinte már luxus jachtnak számít. Chiyo bevezeti Willt egy francia ágyas kabinba. A szolid berendezés ellenére tudja, hogy ez csak Hannibal kabinja lehet. A francia ágy mellett két éjjeli szekrény van, egy pad az ágy végében, egy ruhásszekrény és egy íróasztal, rajta egy apró lejátszóval. Amint Will lefekszik, elveszti az eszméletét. Hannibal és Chiyo eltüntetnek minden nyomott, ami arról árulkodik, hogy valaki volt itt, majd felszállnak mindketten a hajóra. Chiyo azonnal kerít infúziót és vért. Hannibal számára volt elegendő, de aggódott, hogy Willnek kevés lesz. Bekötötte Hannibalnak a vért, Willnek egyelőre csak só oldatott, Hannibal utasítására. Muszáj lesz orvoshoz menniük, mindketten rengeteg sérülést szenvedtek, aggódtak, nehogy belső vérzése legyen Willnek. Chiyo menet közben kidobja a vízbe a két ruhadarabot. Nem szól semmit a két férfi láttán, bár látta, hogy megcsókolták egymást.

Tudta, hogy kit kell keresniük, már telefonon értesítette is. Hannibal, amíg praktizált, gyakran kezelt egy magán sebészt. A férfi tudta jól, hogy kötelezi a titok tartás, és benne megértő hallgatóságra talált. Nem egyszer mesélte el neki, hogyan csalta meg a gazdag feleségét prostikkal, férfiakkal, nőkkel, még volt, hogy állatokkal is. Pusztán ez a tény elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy tönkre tegye az életét, ha kitudódna, de volt olyan, akiket meg is ölt. Vagyona egy részét a felesége elől elrejtette. Elmesélte Hannibalnak, hogyan hozott létre különböző alapítványokat, amiknek a számlaszáma a Kanári-szigeteken van. Hannibal élvezte a kis társalgásukat, ám soha nem felejtett el a részleteket. A férfi tartozott neki, és ez most az életüket menti meg. Még így legyengülve is simán megölhetné az orvost, de ha ezt megteszi azonnal lebuknak. Csak a zsarolás és a készpénz erejében bízhatott.

Chiyo kikötött egy ház magán kikötőjében. A család három hónapra elutazott, hetek óta figyelte a területet. Egy fekete kis furgont bérelt, a kamerákat kikötötte. Senkinek nem fog feltűnni, hogy itt voltak. Hannibal amennyire tud, segít Willt leemelni a hajóról, tolószékbe rakják és úgy tolja el Chiyo a furgonhoz.

Elmennek a sebészhez, aki már várja őket. Retteg Hannibaltól, de így is búsás készpénz kap azért, hogy ne mondja el bárkinek is mi történt. Megvizsgálja CT-n Willt, és összevarrja a sebeiket. Szerencsére nincs belső vérzése, viszont törött bordák és erős agyrázkódása igen. Hannibal sincs sokkal jobb állapotban, de őt csak Will sorsa érdkeli. Miután ellátják őket, kapnak megfelelő mennyiségű vért és gyógyszert tasakokban, vissza térnek a hajóra. Will még mindig eszméletlen, az egészből nem érzékel semmit. Hannibal csak reménykedni tud, hogy az orvos tényleg alaposan kivizsgálta, és túl éli ezt a megpróbáltatást. Ameddig el nem nyomja az álom, ébren vigyáz rá, és megsimogatja ahányszor fájdalomtól összerándul az arca.

Jack Crawford dühösen áll a szikla perem szélén. A vérnyomok egyértelműek. Jimmy Price nem téved, és ezt Ő is tudja. Will csak úgy tudta megölni Hannibalt, hogy magával is végzett. Egy ekkora esést nem élhettek túl. Helikopterrel végig kutattatják a partot, semmit nem találnak. Az autót nem vitték magukkal, és semmilyen nyom nem utal arra, hogy nem a vízbe vetették magukat. Jackben még él a halovány remény, hogy talán Will túlélte, de tudja, hogy erre nincs esély.

 **2.**

Álmomban süllyedek a jeges mélység felé. A testemet elnyeli a hideg sós víz, érzem, ahogy befolyik az orromon, a számon keresztül. Fájdalmat már nem érzek, hagyom, hogy a mélység húzzon magával. Aztán egyszer csak egy fekete árnyalak úszik felém, megfog a csuklómnál fogva, és kiemel a vízből. A partra húz, megcsókol, és ettől én is átváltozok azzá a fekete árnnyá, mint ami ő is. A testemből mint a tüskék, agancsok nőnek, testemet átjárja a sötétség. Ordítanék a fájdalomtól, de a szám néma sikolyba torkollik. A fejem majd szét hasad, ahogy az agancsok kinőnek belőle. Érzem a lüktető fájdalmat, és ez a fájdalom ébreszt fel.

Sötét van, és sokáig kell gondolkodnom azon, hol is vagyok. Automatikusan azt gondolom, hogy Floridában vagyok, Molly szuszog itt mellettem. De valahogy nem ismerős az illata. Ez az illat egy régi barátra emlékeztet, már amennyiben barátnak lehet nevezni.

Hannibal örökre megváltoztatta az életem, és át formált az ő kénye kedve szerint.

Az én kis „normális" életem, egy csapásra megváltozott, miután ő belépett az életembe. „Normális". Elnevettem magam ezen a szón. Én soha nem voltam normális, a szó hagyományos értelmében. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki azt mondta, hogy normális vagyok.

Gyakran álmodom vele, milyen is lett volna, ha nem utasítom el, és együtt élnénk. Álmaimban erotikus fantáziák lebegnek, és amikor izzadságban fürödve felébredek, Molly testét használom, hogy enyhítsem a maró fájdalmat.

Ahogy körbenézek a szobában, ismeretlennek tűnik a hely. Újabb lázálom? Megint nem tudom mit csináltam, hol vagyok, hogy kerültem ide? Nem az nem lehet.

Gondolkodj!

Megrohamoznak az emlékek. A Vörös Sárkány utáni hajsza, Hannibal, ahogy megöljük a Vörös Sárkányt, ahogy megcsókolom és levetjük magunkat a mélybe, a hajó.

Szóval nem csak álmodtam, tényleg megtörtént.

Elfogadtam végre a felkínált lehetőséget.

Amikor Hannibal megállt előttem az autóval, és megkérdezte, hogy egy-e az utunk, mondhattam volna nemet. Hazamehettem volna „normális" életemhez, vagy ott helyben hagyhattam volna, hogy megöljön, vagy én öljem meg magam végre. De nem ment. Nem vagyok rá képes. Vele akartam lenni. Vele akarok lenni. Meg akartam halni, de a lehetőség, hogy talán még is csak szeret, és velem akar lenni, erőt adott.

Most itt fekszik mellettem és nekem végig kell vennem a lehetőségeket. Álmomban én is átalakultam azzá, ami Ő. Mindaz a halál körüli szépség amit átéltem, vonzó dolog a számomra? Képes lennék újra embert ölni ha kell? Pusztán élvezetből? Nem tudom. Hannibal egyszer azt mondta nekem, képes lenne lemondani a gyilkolásról a kedvemért. Tényleg így van, vagy csak akkor is manipulált? Szeretném azt hinni, hogy igen képes. Rengeteget gondolkodtam kettőnkről, amíg Ő Olaszországban volt. Akkor nem gyilkolt pusztán élvezetből.

– Jó reggelt, Will.

Hannibal hangja vissza rángat a gondolataimból. Észre se vettem, hogy ébren van, és engem néz.

– Hannibal.

Ő az egyetlen ember a világon, akinek képes vagyok a szemébe nézni. A szeme tele van reménnyel, akárcsak az én lelkem.

– Hogy érzed magad?

– Rettenetesen fáj a fejem.

– Nem csodálom. A szikla aminek neki csapódtál, kis híján szétzúzta a koponyád. Hozzak fájdalom csillapítót?

– Ne, maradj kérlek.

A karomban infúzió, fáj a vénám tőle.

– Örülök, hogy végre magadhoz tértél, aggódtam érted.

– Végre? Mióta vagyok itt?

– Három napja Will.

Három nap. Hosszú idő. Vajon elhitték, hogy meghaltunk?

– A teáscsésze újra összetört. Mi volt a célod Will? Új fejezet vagy új könyv kezdődik?

– Ha engem kérdezel, új könyv. Számomra a halál nem csak metaforikus volt. Tényleg szeretnék az emberek szemében meghalni, és egy új életet kezdeni.

Az utóbbi pár évben rengeteget gondolkodtam magunkon. Ezek a gondolatok odáig vezetek hogy, elvesztettem az idő érzékemet. Összeolvad a múlt, a jelen, az álomképek. Azt hiszem az Uffizi Galériában beszélgettünk arról, mi történne ha szét választanának minket. Én nem éltem túl.

Az a sok látszat, amit azért hoztam létre hogy „normális" életet élhessek, önbecsapás volt. Üres hazugságok tömkelege, hogy kiverjelek a fejemből, de nem sikerült.

Hannibal, amikor felszolgáltad a bárányt, tényleg azt akartad, hogy elmenjünk békével?

– Igen. Megteremtettem számunkra egy új életet, de te elutasítottad, újra és újra.

A kérdés itt nem az, hogy én szeretném-e, hanem hogy te szeretnéd-e?

Készen állsz mindarra amit nyújtani akarok neked?

Boldog lennél mellettem, vagy inkább vissza mennél a feleségedhez?

Keserűen felnevetek.

– A feleségem mellé, akit nem szeretek, a gyerekhez, aki nem az enyém, és mellesleg soha nem fog elfogadni apjának. Végeztem azzal az élettel. Megértem, ha nem akarod, hogy veled tartsak.

– Will, túl régóta vágyok arra, hogy velem tarts. Az imágóm immáron teljes az irányodba. Megengedem, hogy teljesen megismerj, tud milyen is vagyok igazából. Ahogy én átformáltalak téged, te is át tudsz formálni? Jobbá tudsz tenni, úgy érzed?

– Minden erőmmel azon leszek Hannibal. Egyszer már tégláról téglára lebontottál mindent miattam, képes lennél erre újra? Képes lennél feladni mindazt ami téged boldoggá és kielégülté tett?

– Igen. És te képes lennél újra ölni ha kell?

– Ha kell, akkor igen. A védelmünk érdekében.

Mosolyogva néz rám. Sikerült neki… Elérte, azt amit akart. Vajon én is elérem azt amit akarok? Meg tudom őt javítani? Vissza állítani olyanná, mint amilyen Mischa halála előtt volt? Nem az ő hibája volt tudom. Ha Mischát anno nem ölik meg, és etetik meg vele, akkor is ezzé vált volna? Nem hiszem. Akkor elbukott, és egy olyan élet felé lökték ezzel, ami nem neki való. Tudom, hogy legbelül jó ember, csak ezt neki is el kell hinnie magáról. Az én szeretettem elég lesz ehhez? Egyáltalán Hannibal szeret engem, vagy csak játszadozik továbbra is az érzéseimmel?

– Képes vagy elengedni a múltat, és igazából megbocsájtani? Nem úgy mint Isten, hanem őszintén, tiszta szívvel? Eltemetni mindazt ami történt?

– Elég időt töltöttem azzal, hogy eltemessem. Leromboltam mindent, ami a régi életünket jelentette. Minden elhangzott mondat, cselekedett megszűnt abban a pillanatban amikor elhatároztam, hogy veled tartok. Hannibal, képes vagy bennem bízni? Elhinni, hogy veled akarok lenni?

– Igen. Amikor megmentettelek Masontől, elképzeltem, hogy végre velem tartasz, de te nemet mondtál.

– Miért adtad fel magad? Azt akartam, hogy szabadon élj. Csak én vagyok az egyetlen, aki képes megtalálni téged, de én akkor feladtam a harcot.

– Pontosan. Feladtad a harcot. Megértettem, hogy nem állsz készen arra az életre amit én nyújtani akarok neked, és hogy neked ehhez idő kell. Nem akartam egy olyan életet élni, amiben én nem jelentek számodra semmit. Számtalan alkalommal bebizonyítottam neked, mennyit jelentesz számomra.

Will amikor megcsókoltál, tényleg komolyan gondoltad, vagy csak figyelem elterelés volt hogy leugorhassunk a szikláról?

– Soha életemben nem gondoltam semmit annyira komolyan, mint azt. Nem volt veszíteni valóm, hiszen meghaltam. A félelmeimet és a gátlásaimat levetkőztem, csak a nyers vágy maradt, hogy megmutassam neked mit érzek igazából.

Sokat beszélgettem Bedeliaval rólad. Reménykedtem, hogy mond olyat nekem, amivel kiverhetem a fejemből az irántad érzet érzéseimet, de amit ő mondott, az csak tovább növelte a szenvedéseim.

Túl régóta vágytam arra hogy össze törhessem a teáscsészét, és új életet adjak magunknak.

Hannibal tényleg igaz volt amit Bedelia mondott az irántam érzett érzéseidről? Képes vagy minden álca és manipulálás nélkül kimutatni a valódi érzelmeidet?

– Tudom, hogy hihetetlen számodra, de igen. Az első pillanattól lenyűgöztél. Ahogy Zeusz szerelmes lett Ganümédészbe, úgy én is a te lelkedbe. De én meg akartam adni neked a lehetőséget arra, hogy megnézd, milyen is lenne az életed nélkülem. Hagytam, hogy rágyere mit is szeretnél igazan. Végül engem választottál, és ahogy Zeusz elrejtette Ganümédészt Héra elől, úgy én is elrejtelek a világ elől.

Kimondta.

Virágnyelven ahogy szokta, de kimondta. A szemébe nézek, tudom, hogy képes rezzenéstelen arccal hazudni, de nem hazudik. Bedelianak igaza volt. Szavait bizonyítandó, közel hajol hozzám. Érzem az ajkai, a lélegzete melegét, ahogy hozzám hajol, de nem csókol meg. Zihálok a bennem lévő feszültségtől. Miért nem csókol meg? Aztán rájövök.

Hannibal engedélyt kér tőlem.

Előre nyúlok, amennyire az infúziós kezem engedi, megsimogatom az arcát, és megcsókolom.

Ahogy ajkunk össze ér, mintha áram rázná meg a testem. Érzem, hogy élek.

Amikor legutoljára megcsókoltam, fájdalomtól és az adrenalin lökettől nem éreztem igazán mennyire édes. Puhán becéz a nyelvével, ajkai édesen fogjak közre az enyémet. Érzem, hogy elvesztem. Soha senki mást nem akarok csak Őt. Hihetetlenül gyengéden bánik velem, ezt az oldalát eddig nem ismertem.

Percek múlva elszakad a csókunkból, kezével átöleli a nyakam, és a homlokához húz. A homlokunk összeér, zihálva nézünk a másikra. Ki nem mondott szavaink nyoma az ajkunkon, és csak nézzük egymást. Az ujjai az arcomat simogatják, óvatosan a varratot kikerülve. Látod Will, mindig is ezt akartam neked, kettőnknek. Elmosolyodik, és én vele együtt mosolygok. A lelkem nyugalomra talált. Bárhova is menjünk, bármi is lesz a sorsunk, én vele tartok. Soha többé nem küzdök ellenne. Magához húz, a fejemet a mellkasára hajtja. Hallgatom a szíve dobogását. Azt mondták nincs szíve. Pedig hatalmas szíve van, amit én többször is összetörtem. Végre úgy érzem, magunk mögött hagyjuk a múlt árnyait, és esélyt adunk magunknak a jobb életre. – Aludj Will, sokat kell még pihenned.

Igaza van érzem, hogy mennyire kimerült vagyok még mindig. A szívdobogása hangjára alszom el, miközben az ujjai a fejem simogatják a kötés alatt.


End file.
